Resent
by xStarryyAngellx
Summary: When Sasuke comes back, Sakura leaves-but wait! what's the catch? Eventual ItaSaku *ON HOLD*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: sorry so so sooooo sorry!! I'm SOOOOOOOO SOORRY people!! -dodges tomatoes- heh…well I guess that's what I get for procrastinating…and school work…buuuut, it's summer now! so I can hopefully update faster..yeah right....it's almost the END now!!....I'm sooooo horrible!!! I'm sorry people!! but when I was thinking/typing a new chapter up for WHSMA, i couldn't because this new idea totally planted itself into my head!! and so i decided to put that one on hiatus to start this one, and then delete the other story....sorry if any of you really wanted it to continue but now i realize that i was in such a hurry to have my stories posted that i completely didn't think of what to do after that...GOMENASAI!!!! ^^;; :D**

**Nijiko: Someone do the disclaimer please!**

**-silence- -cricket chirps-**

**Nijiko: …someone better _get out now_ or I'll ruin the new story beyond ruins! and make _everyone _miserable…**

**Naruto: ahhhh Nijiko-chan, we get it… -sweatdrops-**

**Nijiko: ok then _you_ say the disclaimer before I _castrate_ someone!!!!!**

**Naruto: Ah Nijiko-chan doesn't own Naruto, she just came up with the plot -runs away to Sakura and Sasuke are-**

-------

"speech"

_'thoughts'_

-------

_She Resented him. She resented him because somehow, even through the load of crap that he's done to her (he left her on a bench! DAMMIT!), she still (kinda-maybe) loved him. And she hated that he could still make her feel that way (hated him), even if it was a really small part of her that did. And So, When he came back "For you." he'd said, she did the only thing that she could think of--she left._

By the shadow of the moon, feeling the cool crisp nightly breeze against her hair blowing gently in the wind, Haruno Sakura became a missing-nin.

/-/-/-/-/

7:00 a.m. (6 hours after her departure)

Uzumaki Naruto was currently making his way down the street to Sakura's apartment. Usually, Naruto would never do this, but since Sasuke came back, he'd had a slight feeling of dread growing in the pit of his stomach. However, when he reached his destination, he was disappointed to find that she wasn't there. He went inside anyway, curiosity getting the better of him.  
During the timespan of Sasuke's departure and arrival, he and Sakura had gotten closer and were a lot like siblings now.

Stepping into th tiny apartment, he noticed that it was strangely empty and bare of the things it once held. Fear began to gnaw at him as he walked into the kitchen which was usually a mess, but now neatly organized. _'strange'_ he mused, Sakura never really took to cleaning her kitchen area. Gears began turning in his mind. His facial expression seemed to say everything. _'Where in the world was Sakura-chan??'_

Growing even more anxious, he hastily made his way toward her bedroom-- to find the door closed shut. _'She never closed it'_ he thought. Opening the door slowly until it was wide open, he found himself standing in the doorway eyes wide, mouth agape, stunned.

Everything was gone. Save for the furniture and a few things here and there. He started to panic. Franticly glancing about the room, hoping to find something that would tell him the answers to his problem, his eyes fell upon the bed. He found a few envelopes addressed to him, Ino-Hinata-Tenten (those three had also come close), and Tsunade.

His hands shaking, he opened the one addressed to him, inside was a letter.

It read--

_  
Dear Naruto,_

_ Betcha' wanna know why you're getting this letter?_

_I know that you're probably hoping that I'm just moving apartments or something like that, but I'm afraid that that's not the issue here._

_By the time you read this, I'll be long gone._ -His whole body was trembling now-_ I **had** to leave._

_I couldn't stand it any longer!...Knowing that Sasuke-ku-- that Sasuke still treats me the same way..._

_and is only--would only use me to restore his clan, and nothing else! He doesn't love me at all Naruto..._

_ and I don't think that that's going to change anytime soon. I used to love him, Naruto, and that's the thing._

_I want you to know that I love you all so much, but I couldn't stay, My heart wouldn't. Send my love to everyone (except Sasuke)._

_Before Tsunade-shishou tells everyone that I've become a nuke-nin._

_I'll let you know where I am unless I don't have time to mail you anything, kay??? But promise me one thing._

_DON'T TELL ANYONE WHERE I AM EXCEPT FOR SHISHOU, and maybe Ino, but she can't tell either, got it?_

_And will you just ask out Hinata already??! everyone knows that you two like each other!! for gods sake...._

_ Konoha Cherry Blossom,_

_ Sakura XOXO_

_

* * *

_

He was in her office now.  
"Naruto!! What's your business this time? Or do you want another mission?" asked the (you guessed it) Godaime Hokage.

Cutting straight to business, he replied "Tsunade-baachan first I need to have Ino, Hinata-chan, and Tenten here." She looked surprised, and slightly suspicious, but nevertheless, called the three to her office.

When they arrived, the three shot questioning looks at the hokage, she just shrugged and pointed to Naruto. When they all looked at him, he took a deep breath and said--looking each of them in the eye as he did-- "Ino -she nodded-, Hinata-chan -her face was serious, Tenten -she looked at him suspiciously-, and Tsunade-sama -her eyes narrowed at this. The blond-idiot hardly/rarely called her that unless is was very important- --the others merely looked at him appalled never having heard him address the hokage this way--

He took a deep breath in, "Sakura-chan left" All the occupants in the room, save for Naruto, 's eyes widened in disbelief.

End of Chapter 1

_to be continued..........._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA.... I'm sorry for the cliffy, but I just HAD to end it like that.... next chapter will be up--hopefully-- soon.**

**Tenten: Remember!! reviews make the author happy!! and it means, earlier updates!!! :D**

**Nijiko-chan: Actually the computer makes me--**

**Sakura: who cares?? SHANNARO!!!**

**All: R&R please!! **

**Nijiko-chan: and you get fresh choco kookies!! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HIYAH! I'm back! (I know what you're thinking...O.o finally.......... XD well, i just couldn't stay away and the story was just begging to be continued. And besides, Thursday (September 3rd) was my birthday so I decided that i _needed_ to update this story, so, here we are!!**** :) enjoy, and thanks to: ****_JustMaee, StrawberryBlossom-Chan, and Broken-Midnight_ for reviewing!!! fresh hot, choco cookies for you guys!! ^^**

**_Disclaimer: I. DON'T. OWN. (If I did, Sakura would be with all the hot guys...XD)_**

**_Warning: Mild swearing, nothing too bad._**

-------

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**'Inner'** (bet you all forgot about her?)

-------

_-recap- "Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Tsunade-sama" --He took a deep breath-- "Sakura-chan left" the people who had been addressed eyes' widened in disbelief. -end recap-_

* * *

"WHAT?!" all four burst out. "B-but, Sakura wouldn't do that!" exclaimed Ino. "I've known her since forever and she wouldn't--couldn't do it without a reason! She loves Konoha too much!"  
the other two nodded their heads furiously at this. Tsunade just stared blankly into space, thinking.

-He sighed- "Look you guys, I don't want this to be true as much as you all want it too, Sakura-chan's my SISTER!" --at Naruto's exclamation Tsunade snapped back to reality, and she looked pree-tty angry-- "But, this is the real world, and I've got proof that she left of her own free will." eyes averted to the suddenly very interesting floor.

There was silence until Tsunade spoke, "Well then, Naruto, where's the proof? This better not be one of your stupid pranks, or you're going to get it this time."

He took out the letters that Sakura had left for Tsunade and the girls, and handed them to their new owners.

Reading through their letter first, Ino and Hinata burst into tears while Tenten looked like she wanted to kill someone, but if you looked close enough, you'd see tears brimming her eyes.

The only sounds in the room were Ino and Hinata's sobs as Tsunade read her letter. Having finished, she looked up, and tears were streaming down her face. She had to classify her own student, whom she loved as her own daughter, as a missing-nin, and she definitely didn't want to.

"Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Naruto, don't tell anyone that she's gone, except for the Rookie 9 and Team Guy (with the exception of Sasuke), understood?" she barked out.

All four replied, "Hai"

* * *

Sakura was slightly winded--no, that's be an understatement. She was dead on her feet from her long run to the Rain Country.

**_'Ya know, you probably shouldn't have run...'_**

_'Shaddup, inner'_

**_'Now that wasn't very nice. And you just told yourself to shut up."_**

_'whatever, i'm pooped, help me find an inn?'_

**_'Yeah, sure, whatever....heyy how bout that one on your right? looks fancy.'_**

Sakura glanced over to where her inner had said, it was _indeed_ fancy. She walked in through the doors to the counter, where a old man was manning it.

"Excuse me, could I have a room with a single bed?" the man nodded and grabbed a set of keys and told her how to get to her room.

Taking the..elevator-thing, she was about to press the 7th floor button, when another hand beat her to it. Taking a glance at the person next to her, she stifled a gasp when she realized who exactly they were. **_'akatsuki....great, just what we need._**

**_........._**

**_ O. My. GOD, isn't that fish-face? and Duck-butt's brother, Psycho-man?'_**

_'You mean Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi...shit didn't they press the same floor as us?'_

**_'holy fuck you're right!! I'm totally glad that we dyed our hair black, and got blue contacts....they won't recognize us now.'_**

Just as Inner said that, the elevator suddenly stopped functioning and the lights went out.

Kisame looked startled, while Itachi still had that cold stoic face on. Outside, Sakura would have looked calm, but inwardly, she was running around in circle's panicking.

'Oh fuck' ....whoops, I think I said that out loud because the two partners are now looking curiously at me. I sweatdrop. Big guy (Kisame) starts to move closer, I squeak out of surprise and fear. He chuckles, and leans over to Itachi to whisper something.

She ignores whatever they're saying and instead, studies their features. Kisame is blue-skinned**_ 'how the hell do you get blue skin???'_** and very tall, with his sword--samehada-- And Itachi, _oh my god_, he looked hauntingly beautiful in the dim backup light of the elevator. His hair practically glowed a soft black and looked equally soft. **_'hehheh, wouldn't you like to run your fingers through his hair.'_**_ 'Yeah I wou-shaddup'_ She now had a light blush on her cheeks, inner snickered at her.

Then, as sudden as the electricity went off, they came back on and the elevator started moving again.

Upon reaching the seventh floor she walked off the elevator and to the right, horrifyingly, she noted that the duo also went in the same direction. Turning into a different hallway, Sakura scanned the room numbers. _'201, 203, 205, 207....ah! there, 208.'_

Before opening the door to the room, she glanced behind her to see the Uchiha walk into the room on left and his partner walk into the room on the right next to her.

_'Ugh, just great. I have two notoriously known S-class missing-nins rooming to the right and left of me....**peachy**..'_

Inside, Inner was already laughing her ass off at her outer's situation.

* * *

It was the night that the Rookie 9 and Team Gai go out and have fun, but four particular people didn't feel like celebrating at all.

_'Stupid Teme.... never should have dragged him back kicking and screaming in the first place....'_

_'Uchiha.... I'm gonna kick your ass tomorrow when all our teams train.._**_totally_**_'_

_'Forehead....I wonder if she's gonna be alright...'_

_'I h-hope S-Sakura-c-chan's ok....'_

_'Hn. What's wrong with the dobe? _**_..where's Sakura?_**_ She's out picking herbs today.. _**_yeah, and yesterday, and the day before that too.. _**_Hn'_

_*sigh*...'troublesome woman...what's wrong with her now?'_

_'Hinata...she looks troubled..I wonder what's wrong...'_

_'munch....crunch....yum...mmm these chips taste good...Ino looks different today...aggh! No Akamaru!! nooooooooo....my stash of food.....'_

_'....they forgot about me again......'_

_'Tenten...wonder what happened to her...I'll beat the bastard that made her feel that way..._**_soo admit your feelings for her yet?_**_ Hn? feelings for who? _**_*sigh* nevermind..._**_'_

_'Tenten-san...is she feeling ok? No, her youthfulness is no match for anything!! I shall ask her what is wrong!!! YOSH!!!!!!!'_

"Tenten-san, has something happened to you? For your youthfulness is not at it's tall height today!!! I shall find the culprit for you and return you to your blossoming self!! YOSH!!!"

And with that, Lee sped off to find the "culprit." Tenten just stared at the space where he just occupied while everyone else sweatdropped.

* * *

After somewhat getting used to the fact that she was neighbors with two akatsuki members, Sakura decided to take a nap, but not before changing her clothes, dirty, grimy, and sweaty from her travel. She changed into a black spaghetti strapped tank top and blue and white plaid pj bottoms. and flopped onto the bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Inside his room, Hoshigaki Kisame was snoring loudly on his bed, sleeping comfortably, unknowing to the slight chaos that would soon be happening.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi decided to take a shower to freshen up a bit. He walked inside the bathroom, placed his clothes on the counter, and took out his shampoo, conditoner, and soap. He undressed and went inside the tiny cubicle of a shower.

* * *

Meanwhile, a very irritated, and dirty Sakura Haruno just woke up from her nice and long nap, and decided to wash off all of the dirt and grime on her, and entered the bathroom.

Getting inside the shower, she scrubbed the dirt off, and started shampooing her hair with her favorite strawberry scented shampoo.

* * *

Finishing shampooing and conditioning his hair that now smelled of pine, Itachi walked out of the shower and started drying himself off with the towel that was on his rack.

* * *

Done, and satisfied with herself, Sakura climbed out of the shower, only to find that a towel wasn't provided. Dripping wet and starting to feel the draft of air, she quickly scanned the room for any means of a closet.

Catching sight of a door on her left-side, she opened it, not expecting the sight that she saw upon doing so. Inner just promptly melted into a pile of goo. And on the outside, Sakura turned a color matching the shade of her real hair.

Low, and behold, right in front of her, was a half-naked and wet Itachi.

* * *

Just finishing putting on his boxers, Itachi heard the sound of a door opening, ignoring what he thought was someone going out of their room, he turned around when he heard a small squeak of surprise. And there, in a doorway of what he had also presumed to be a closet, was the naked form of the girl he had seen earlier in the elevator, her face the shade of a tomato.

Smirking to himself, he asked, "Is there something you need?"

Snapping out of her trance, and trying _very_ hard to stop herself from blushing, she said (or to his amusement, squeaked) "U-um, I'm s-sorry.. I thought this was a closet and there wasn't a towel.." she trailed off.

He nodded, getting what she was saying, then, seeing her uncovered form, he averted his eyes elsewhere and fought to keep his already miniscule blush at bay. He handed her a towel, which she quickly used to wrap around herself, turned around, muttered a "Thanks", and closed the door.

Unbothered by her behavior, he went back to his business.

* * *

On the other side of the door, Sakura was hyperventilating. After calming down, she wondered how Inner Sakura was doing. 'Hey, Inner, you there?'**'....*melted pile of goo*....'** '...guess not' she sweatdropped.

Changing into a black spaghetti strapped cami, and over that, slipping on a red fishnet shirt, she turned to rummage through her pack for her pair of red fishnet leggings, and her black skirt, she put them on.

Then, putting on her black boots, she wandered back into her room, thinking about what she should do next.

* * *

**A/N: Heyyyy, so, what'd you think? I put more effort into this chapter, and got it done a lot faster than I thought I would.**

**Shikamaru: Tch, troublesome woman...**

**Nijiko: What'd you say???**

**Shikamaru:....nothing**

**Nijiko: That's what I thought. Now R&R please!!! I checked the story traffic for August, and 88 people looked at this story, _88_ and how many reviews did I get??? 3...Of all the hard work I put in this story, I get _3_. A little more reviews from you people please? I'd appreciate that, and maybe, the next chapter will come along faster. I don't care if you even just say, update soon, cuz that makes me really happy.**

**Also if you see any misspellings or mistakes, please do _not_ hesitate to tell me so I can correct that.**

**And so to say, this chapter took some thought. Oh, and just for you guys to know, hel-I mean, school just started again for me, so I think I'mma keep the updates to once a month, unless I get some sort of inspiration or I'm really bored... R&R!!!~ :)**


End file.
